Guardians Of Ga'Hoole Spoofs
by Wolfstar123
Summary: Guardians Of Ga'Hoole spoofs. Funny and sometimes stupid! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Guardians Of Ga'Hoole Spoof

#1 Gylfie's Idea

AT THE GREAT GA'HOOLE TREE

Gylfie: I got an idea!

Otulissa: What is it?

Martin: Yeah, what is it?

Gylfie: LETS HAVE A SLEEPOVER!

Digger: Cool.

Gylfie: *eyes narrow* Girls only.

Soren: YAY I CAN GO!

Gylfie: Soren your a boy.

Soren: *gasps* I AM

Otulissa: Yes.

Gylfie: If you were a girl, i wouldnt have a crush on you.

Soren: Yay! IM NOT INVITED!

Gylfie: Come on Otulissa, let's make invatations.

IN THE LIBRARY

1 HOUR LATER

Gylfie: Otulissa you done writing the invitations?

Otulissa: Wait, I was supposed to do it?

Gylfie: YES!

Otulissa: LOOK WHAT I GOT! *shows Gylfie a box that says: "make your own time bomb"*

Gylfie: Why do you need that? Where did you get it?

OTULISSA'S FLASHBACK

Mystery Person: WANT A BOMB? Only 5 peices of glass!

Otulissa: YES!

Mystery Person: Dont work on the invitations, just take it! *flies away*

Otulissa: YAY I FINISHED BUILDING IT! NOW I GOT TO GIVE IT TO SOREN!

AFTER THE FLASHBACK

Gylfie: OTULISSA!

Otulissa: I gave it to Soren.

Gylfie: *sighs*

Otulissa: I already told the people I want to invite. I invited:

Ruby

Eglantine

Pellimore

Strix Struma

Nyra

Gylfie: STRIX STRUMA AND NYRA ARE DEAD! And Nyra is evil.

Otulissa: *hears door bell* HERE THEY ARE!

THE SLEEP OVER

Soren: I SET THE BOMB! ITS TICKING! :D

(only Gylfie and Otulissa and Soren are in the room)

*The bomb explodes*

IN THE REAL WORLD

Gylfie: WHAT THE CRAP DID YOU DO SOREN?

Soren: I blew us up!

Otulissa: Oh crap... we're in the "human" world.

Gylfie: BURGER KING!

Otulissa: N-no Gylf-

Gylfie: *is gone*

Soren: Where is she?

Otulissa: Oh well...

Gylfie: *flies back with a Burger King bag* I GOTZ CHEESEBURGERS AND A TOY!

Otulissa: What else.

Gylfie: APPLE FRIES!

Soren: I WANT THE TOY!

Gylfie: I only got one! OH CRAP THE CHEESEBURGERS ARE COLD!

Soren: *cries*

Gylfie: Throws a hot wheel at Soren* I WANTED MY LITTLE PONY!

Otulissa: Uhhh

Soren: VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM VROOM VROOM! *plays with car*

Otulissa: Can i have an apple frie?

Gylfie: *throws a moldy one at her*

Otulissa: Thats appalling.

Gylfiie: YOUR APPALLING THEY ARE DELISHOUS!

Soren: NOOOOOO! *toy car falls*

Gylfie: Heyy

Otulissa: What?

Gylfie: AN OWL! Hello Mr. I LIKE BURGER KING!

Random Owl: I like McDonalds!

Soren: I WANT MY CAR!

Otulissa: Im going to kill myself.

Soren: LET ME DO IT FOR YOU!

Otulissa: No!

Gylfie: BURGER KING!

Soren: I FOUND A BOMB! Its ticking! *bomb explodes*

THE END OF GYLFIE'S IDEA

to be continued in another spoof...

please comment!

-Wolfstar123


	2. Chapter 2

GUARDIANS OF GA'HOOLE SPOOFS

#2. The Dance Party

OWLS POOF IN A CLUB ALL ALONE

Kludd: What the heck... were are we?

Gylfie: BURGER KING!

Nyra: Oh no!

Soren: MUSIC!

Twilight: I believe i can fly, i got shot by the FBI and all i wanted was a chicken wing!

Digger: New Poem?

Twilight: Nope. I saw it on YouTube.

WE R WHO WE R STARTS PLAYING

Nyra: I love this song!

Otulissa: THIS IS APPALLING!

Gylfie: GOT THAT GLITTER ON MY BEAK

Soren: What's glitter?

Kludd: *throws glitter on Soren*

Soren: *gasps* ITS PRETTY! *rolls in glitter.

Otulissa: WHAT AM I DOING? *starts dancing*

Nyra: Come on you can do it! DANCE!

Kludd: NOOOO!

Gylfie: Whooooo DANCE PARTY!

Soren: I want a bomb...

Gylfie: I WANT APPLE FRIES!

Otulissa: This is so stupid.

Nyra: Oh My Glaux...

Otulissa: What?

Nyra: THIS ISNT STUPID!

Gylfie: COME ON DIGGY DANCE!

Digger: Fine. *dances*

Soren: I got nobody to dance with.

Nyra: You can dance with me! Kludd doesnt want to...

Soren: ID RATHER DANCE WITH TWILIGHT!

Twilight: Is that a statement?

Weird Owl: YOU ONLY WISH!

*everything blows up*

Soren: I LOVE BOMBS!

Gylfie: Where are we?

Nyra: WE ARE IN GLAUMORA!

Gylfie: You two would be in Hagsmire.

Weird Owl: YOU ARE IN A CASTLE

Gylfie: Who are you?

Soren: ITS THE... *shivers* The you only wish.

Nyra: Omg Omg Omg

Soren: What?

Nyra: I blew up. *blows up*

Soren: WHAT! *blows up*

Gylfie: APPLE FRIES! *blows up*

Twilight: Racdrops. *blows up*

Kludd: SPRINK! *blows up*

Digger: She called me Diggy? *blows up*

Otulissa: Simply Appalling! *blows up*

Weird Owl: THE NEW BIG TIME RUSH IS ON! *turns on TV and watches*

AT THE GA'HOOLE TREE

Soren: Oh it was just a dream.

Gylfie: It wasn't...

Twilight: Oh Glaux...

Gylfie: I still want my apple fries!

Digger: SHE CALLED ME DIGGY! Ewwwwwww

Gylfie: Shut up Diggy.

Otulissa: NYRA!

Nyra: CHICKEN WINGS!

Soren: DIAPERS!

Kludd: TYTO?

Gylfie: APPLEFRIES!

Otulissa: Appalling.

Kludd: Lets go Nyra...

Nyra: Yea... *both fly away*

Gylfie: Diggy...

Digger: THIS IS MY NIGHTMARE! *flys away screaming*

Soren: Dun Dun Dun

Gylfie: Dont start

Weird Owl: CAUSE U GOTTA LIVE IT BIG TIME!

Gylfie: That show is just amazing.

Otulissa: Big Time Rush is appalling!

Gylfie: *cries*

Soren: I WANT A BOMB!

The End Of Spoof #2 The Dance Party

To be coninued...

I OWN NOTHING

-Wolfstar123


	3. Chapter 3

Guardians Of Ga'Hoole Spoof

#3 Harry Potter Freaks

IN AMBALA

IN A TREE

Soren: Hi Gylfie!

Gylfie: Hello Soren.

Soren: What's up?

Gylfie: Im trying to blow me up so i can go back to the human world and get apple fries.

Soren: OTHERS!

Gylfie: Where?

Soren: *points down to humans*

Gylfie: Lets listen to them!

LISTENING

Draco Malfoy: Your a mudblood!

Hermione Granger: *cries*

Ron Weasly: Dont start Malfoy!

Draco Malfoy: What you going to do Weasly?

Harry Potter: OWLS!

Hermione Granger: They are cute...

NOT LISTENING

Soren: *flies down to Draco and starts slashing him then lands on Harry's shoulder*

Gylfie: *flies down and lands on Hermione's shoulder*

Kludd: *flies down and lands on Draco's shoulder*

Ron Weasly: Why didnt i get one?

Draco: Your too poor.

Kludd: *churrs*

Soren: MALFOY SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

Draco: O_O It talks.

Gylfie: im totally over Soren now... I LOVE YOU DRACO!

Draco: She said 'Soren'... You mean like Soren from Guardians of Ga'Hoole?

Gylfie: YEAH! I LOVE HIM MORE!

Kludd: He'd be a good pure one.

Draco: I AM A PURE BLOOD KLUDD!

Kludd: No I MEANT PURE ONE!

Draco: -_- Sorr-y

Soren: OMG HE HAS A SCAR! IM ON HARRY POTTY!

Gylfie: Potty?

Draco: THATS MY LINE!

Gylfie: Yea Soren it is.

Soren: OMG means Oh My Glaux. Its everybodies line!

Draco: ITS OH MY GOD AND I MEANT HARRY POTTY!

Soren: Oh... Potty Draco wants to talk to you.

Hermione: Gylfie?

Gylfie: Hermione?

Draco: Kludd?

Kludd: Draco?

Soren: SOREN!

Kludd: Shut up.

Soren: POTTY!

Draco: -_- Go drown in it.

Soren: In what?

Draco: THE POTTY!

Soren: *looks at Harry Potter* I can't drown in-

Draco: YOU KNOW I MEAN THE TOILET!

Hermione: ******************************

Draco: You didnt have to just go beeeeeeeeeeeeep.

Soren: Yes. You didnt even say S*****

All expet Soren: *gasp*

Soren: I SAID SPRINK!

Harry: *runs away screaming pushing Soren off*

Soren: What did I say?

Draco: I got to go. *turns into death eater thingy and leaves*

Hermione: *Does as Harry Does*

Ron: *Does as Harry and Hermione does*

Kludd: *dissapears*

Gylfie: *explodes*

Soren: I WANT SOMETHING TO DO! ... ... ... Ill go with Potty! *flies to a toilet*

I DO NO OWN ANYTHING!

-Wolfstar123


	4. Chapter 4

Guardians Of Ga'Hoole Spoofs

#4 Soren's Pranks

IN THE GREAT GA'HOOLE TREE

Gylfie: Hey Soren What you doin?

Soren: Eating pizza rolls.

Gylfie: What are pizza rolls?

Soren: Dunno, try one. *hands Gylfie a pizza roll*

Gylfie: *eats* Wow... THAT IS ALMOST BETTER THAN APPLE FRIES!

Soren: I know right?

Gylfie: Oh My Glaux...

Soren: What?

Gylfie: YOU PUT A BOMB IN MINE!

Soren: April Fools!

Gylfie: ITS NOT THE FIRST! ITS NOT EVEN APRIL!

Soren: Oh...

SORENS FLASHBACK

Soren: Hehe! *puts bombs in Otulissa's book and a note on her head says Simply Appalling*

Otulissa: *snore*

Soren: *puts bombs in people's stuff*

AFTER THE FLASHBACK

Gylfie: Are you listening to me Soren?

Soren: Huh? What?

Gylfie: Whats that noise...

Soren: THE BIG APRIL FOOL'S DAY BOMB IS GOING TO BLOW UP THE GREAT TREE!

Gylfie: WHAT!

Soren: 4 3 2

Whole tree and Gylfie: *explodes*

Soren: Owww

Kludd: *laughs*

Soren: Aren't you dead?

Kludd: *poofs away*

THE END

Oh thanks for the person that reveiwed! NICE USER NAME! And i'm actually writing this from a phone! Hope you enjoyed this one!

-Wolfstar123 (im a she)


	5. Chapter 5

Guardians Of Ga'Hoole Spoofs

#5 Captured

FLYING IN AMBALA

Gylfie: Do do do

Soren: No Gylf, it's Do DA do.

Gylfie: Whatever.

Soren and Gylfie: *land* OWW!

A TRAP CATCHES THEM

Soren: Owww

Gylfie: YOUR BIG FAT BUTT GOT US INTO THIS!

Soren: I am on a diet!

Gylfie: OF PIZZA ROLLS! At least Apple Fries are healthy...

Soren: INTERVENTION! I'm calling one! Your addicted to Apple Fries!

Gylfie: *gasps* Oh no Soren...

Soren: Oh yes Gylfie!

Gylfie: B-but The o-other i-is up t-taking us away,...

Soren: What!

Gylfie: Soren.. WE ARE GOING TO THE WORLD BIRD SANCTUARY!

Soren: How do you know?

Gylfie: *cries* I read his 

Soren: Whats a ?

Gylfie: A shirt!

Soren: Oh...

ONE HOUR LATER

Gylfie: Soren... We are in a cage.. with a dog...

Soren: Nicey doggy!

Gylfie: Nicey?

Soren: Yes nicey!

Gylfie: Uh-Huh.

Dog: *snarls*

Soren: *screams*

Gylfie: WE ARE GONNA DIE SOREN SO LET ME TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU!

Soren: GYLFIE IM IN LOVE WITH DIGGER!

Gylfie: *gasps*

Dog: *passes out*

Worker: *moves Gylfie and Soren to an owl cage*

Weird Owl: You guys are back!

Soren: Oh no! HEY WORKER PUT ME BACK WITH THE DOG!

Gylfie: Isn't this a bird sanctuary? Why is there a dog?

Soren: Because it's a dowl.

Gylfie: What?

Soren: A dowl is a dog and owl.

Gylfie: That's not possible!

Soren: Your forgetting your physics.

Gylfie: Do you know what Physics are?

Soren: No.

Gylfie: Are you stupid?

Soren: Verysss

Gylfie: Uhh WHAT ARE YOU EATING!

Soren: Nothing.

Weird Owl: IM EATING APPLE FRIES!

Gylfie: C-can I have one?

Weird Owl: Nope!

Gylfie: *attacks weird owl*

Soren: *grabs a bag of popcorn* WHOO GO GYLFIE!

Gylfie: *eats apple frie* Ok I'm good! *smiles*

Soren: Just one Gylf?

Gylfie: Yes.

Weird Owl: A bomb!

Soren: *pushes bomb and it explodes*

KABOOM

Soren: I like bombs!

Gylfie: *caughs* I know you do...

Weird Owl: BIG TIME RUSH!

Soren: I dont give a pellet about that!

Gylfie: *looks at pile of ahses that was apple fries* NOOO! Rest In Peace...

Soren: Isn't that RIP?

Gylfie: I dont want to rip it!

Soren: Oh well

All: *cry for no reason*

THE END!

Thank to El Diablo Jr! I also answer questions! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS A GAME SHOW SO I NEED QUESTION! :P

hope you enjoyed it!

-Wolfstar123


	6. Chapter 6

Guardians Of Ga'Hoole Spoofs

#6 GAME SHOW!

IN A GAME SHOW ROOM

Me: *is a barn owl* Hello! I'm Wolfstar123 here with my guardian friends! Today I have 2 questions from El Diablo Jr. Ok here they are!

For Soren- Why are you so obsessed with blowing up stuff and bombs?

For Gylfie- Why are you so obsessed with Apple Fries?

Soren: Well I dunno. This is a spoof.

Gylfie: Not a good answer!

Soren: SHUT IT GYLF!

Gylfie: *gasps*

Soren: My wife is a bomb!

Gylfie: I THOUGHT IT WAS PELLI!

Soren: I cheated on her..

Me: O_O ok... Now Gylfie!

Gylfie: THEY ARE DELICIOUS! GO TO BURGER KING AND GET SOME! THEY'RE SOOOO YUMMAH.

Soren: O_- Uhhh.

Me: I don't think they're THAT good.

Gylfie: *gasps* HATER!

Soren: She can kill you!

Gylfie: I dont care.

Me: :O ... ok... Now I got a question for Otulissa! *pushes big red button and Otulissa pops in*

Otulissa: WHERE AM I! THIS IS SIMPLY APPALLING!

Me: That's my question exactly. Why do you use the word Appalling?

Otulissa: That question is appalling!

Me: O_o Ok... But why do YOU SAY IT?

Otulissa: I say "it" because it is a word. You used the word it.

Me: -.- Aren't you supposed to be smart?

Otulissa: I was just answering your question.

Me: WHY DO YOU SAY APPALLING!

Otulissa: It's a word. That's why.

Soren: O_- Uhhh I dont get this...

Gylfie: Me either...

Me: WELL SIT DOWN AND TAKE A BLOW OTULISSA! Nobody loves you!

Otulissa: hmph. *sits down and shuts up*

Me: I got a question for Soren.

Soren: Wat!

Me: Who do you love? I got a lie dectecor! *hooks it up to Soren*

Soren: Pelli! **lie**

Nyra **lie**

Bombs **lie**

Gylfie **lie**

Digger **lie**

Twilight **true**

Me: O.O Twilight?

Gylfie: WHAT!

Soren: :l It's true..

Me: Now I have a question for Twilight... *pushes big red button and twilight poofs in*

Twilight: Wha-

Me: Who do YOU love? *hooks up detector to Twilight*

Twilight: Soren! **lie**

Gylfie **lie**

Digger **lie**

THE ROUGE SMITH OF SILVERVEIL! **true**

I LOVE HER! AND SHE DIED A LONG TIME AGO BUT I LOVED HER!

Me: Aww so sweet.

Soren: *cries*

Twilight: Why is he crying?

Me: Uhhh

Soren: I LOVE YOU TWILIGHT!

Twilight: 

Me: Hahaha

Gylfie: Soren I love you.

Soren: So do I now!

Me: O_o You guys gonna make out?

Otulissa: THAT'S APPALLING WE ARE OWLS!

Me: Shut up Otulissa!

Otulissa: IM GONNA MAKE YOU-

Me: And that's all the time we have today... goodbye!

Gylfie: But I have a-

THE END!

Thanks to El Diablo Jr! COOL USER NAME! Leave your comments! :P

-Wolfstar123

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXEPT FOR ME, WOLFSTAR123!


	7. Chapter 7

Guardians Of Ga'Hoole Spoofs

#7 Songs

Ok I'm doing some songs for Guardians! You can request a fave song and I can make it good! Right now I'm doing 2 starter songs!

Original Song: I Like It

By: Enrique Iglesias featuring Pitbull

Singers: Enrique (main singer): Soren

Pitbull (rapper): Twilight

...

Soren: Gylfie please excuse me if I eat your applefries

But tonight is a night I really eat them up

Nobody's in this hollow and we're all alone

The band is on vacation and they don't got to know

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Nobody's gonna wanna know how many applefries I'll eat

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Hoot it loud gimme one let me here ya go!

Gylfie I want one

I want a applefrie

Gylfie I want one

Come on gimme some more

Oh yes I want one

Argueing like never before

Gylfie I want one

I I I want one

Gylfie please excuse me if i'm eatin all your food

Im tryin to keep my talons off

but they're callin out my name

Yum yum yum

Gylfie crunch crunch crunch

Cmon and gimme one

cuz i am starving

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Please just gimme one

Oh oh oh

Oh oh oh

Hoot it loud gimme one let me here ya go!

Gylfie I want one

I want a applefrie

Gylfie I want one

Come on and gimme some more

Oh yes I want one

Argueing like never before

Gylfie I want one

I I I want one

I want one

Twilight: Hey Applefrie

That's my applefrie

Im a guardian boy you know how we play

Im not eatin one but I wanna eat one

get me got me good?

Now gimme.

Its a different species hangin out on the Guardian's island wake up Boron and Baran and tell 'em it's on.

apple frie apple frie ooh yummeh applefrie!

Soren: I see it watchin me

I see me eatin it

I see it watchin me

I love the way you taste

DONT STOP YUMMEH

DONT STOP YUMMEH

JUST KEEP YOUR FLAVORRR

I WONT STOP YUMMEH

WONT STOP YUMMEH

UNTILL I EAT THEM ALL!

Gylfie I want one

I want an applefrie

Gylfie I want oneone

Come on and gimme some more

Oh yes I want one

Argueing like never before

Gylfie I want one

I I I want one

Gylfie I want one

I want an applefrie

Gylfie I want one

Come on and gimme some more

Oh yes I want one

Argueing like never before

Gylfie I want one

I I I want one

...

Original song: Tik Tok

By: Ke$ha

Singers: Ke$ha (main singer): Otulissa

...

Wake up in the mornin feelin like King Hoole

got that battle claws out the hollow im gonna hit this kingdom

Before I leave brush my beak with a cup of Milkberry Mead

Cuz when I leave for the night I aint comin back

Got that polish on battle claws (claws)

Tryin on all my masks (masks)

Boys blowin up my brain (brain)

Top drop and

Readin my favorite books (books)

Fillin up to the Parlaiment Meetings

Tryin to get a little bit tipsy

Dont stop make it pop

Cleve dont blow my heart up

tonight i will fight pure ones

till i see the sunlight

Tik Tok on the time

cuz we gotta kill Klu-udd

Whoa whoa wha oh oh

Whoa whoa wha oh oh

Plenty cares in the world

but got plenty of milkberries

Aint got nothin in my talons but im already here

and now the dudes are linin up cuz they here we got masks

but we kick 'em in the air uunless they got a great gizzard

Talkin bout

everybody gettin cut (cut)

Boys try help me figh (fight)

And i kill a few pure ones easily

We go till they kill us all (all)

But Nyra shut us down (down)

Nyra shut us down (down)

Nyra shut us

Dont stop make it pop

Cleve dont blow my heart up

Tonight i will kill pure ones

till we see the sunlight

tik toktok on the time

cuz we gotta kill Klu-udd

Whoa whoa wha oh oh

whoa whoa wha oh oh

You build me up

you break me down

my gizzard here pounds ya you got me

with my wings up put your wings up put your wing up

No the fight dont start till I fly in

Dont stop make it pop

Cleve dont blow my heart up

tonight ill fight pure ones

till we see the sunlight

tik tok on the time

cuz we gotta kill Klu-udd

whoa whoa wha oh oh

Whao whoa wha oh oh

...

Author's Note: Thanks for reading! If you want a song for me to parody then put it with your reveiw! :) Thanks!

-Wolfstar123


	8. Chapter 8

Guardians Of Ga'Hoole Spoofs

THE PLAYS (part 1 of 4)

Try-Outs

At The Great Tree

Soren: *Has all the Parliament around him and others* Guys I have made a cave beneath the Great Tree and scenes and props for us to make two plays! We are going to do a Harry Potter and a Warrior Cats one!

All: *whisper excitedly*

Soren: Let's go down in the cave to do Try-Outs for the Harry Potter play!

IN THE CAVE

Soren: Okay, I will call you name and you willl come in this cave to pick your character. *walks in cave alone* ALSO YOU CAN BE DEAD TO BE IN IT! CORYN!

Coryn: *walks in* Yes, King Soren?

Soren: You can be Harry Potter or Ron Weasly.

Coryn: Harry Potter.

Soren: Good.

Coryn: *sits down on a branch that above says: STAFF

Soren: DIGGER!

Digger: *walks in*

Soren: You can play Ron Weasly or Professor Flitwick.

Digger: Ron! *sits down*

Soren: GYLFIE!

Gylfie: *walks in*

Soren: You will play either Hermione or Professor McGonnagal.

Gylfie: ... Mmmm... McGonagall!

All: *gasp*

Soren: TWILIGHT! You will be stage help because you only fit with Neville.

Twilight: NOT NEVILLE!

Soren: NYRA! You will Belatrix LeStrange. And remember, your a Pure BLOOD not a Pure ONE...

Nyra: Yeah!

Soren: PRIMROSE! You will play both of these because your small. Monster Book Of Monsters and Hedwig.

Primrose: BUT HEDWIG IS AN OWL!

Soren: Too bad!

FIVE LONG HOURS LATER...

Soren: I... got... one... more... WHO... WANTS... DRACO... MALFOY?

The Striga: I WILL!

Soren: Okay Orlando... *writes last thing on list and hangs list on the wall*

List Of Parts:

Soren- Director

Gylfie- Professor McGonagall

Twilight- Neville Longbottom

Digger- Ron Weasly

Coryn- Harry Potter

Nyra- Belatrix Lestrange

Orlando (The Striga)- Draco Malfoy

Stryker- Lucious Malfoy

Kludd- Voldemort

Otulissa- Hermione

Uglamore- Snape

Brother Cedric (from Legends)- Cedric Diggory (weird they have the same name)

Ezylryb- Albus Dumbledoor

Eglantine- Ginny Weasly

Jutt- Fred Weasly

Jatt- Fred Wealy (Just like the HP twins Jutt and Jatt look alike and you cant tell witch is witch)

Noctus- James Potter (Harry's dad)

Marella- Lily Potter (Harry's mum)

Bubo- Hagrid (I laughed so hard at this one)

Strix Struma- Professor Umbridge (also known as Pink Lady)

Three B's (Bell, Bash, and Blythe)- Harry's Kids at the end (Lily, James, and Albus)

Phillup (Dustytuft)- Scorpius Malfoy (Draco's son)

Madame Plonk- Astoria Greengrass/Malfoy (Draco's wife)

Lutta (as a Barn Owl)- Narcissa Malfoy (Lucious's wife)

All Hagsfeinds besides Lutta- Dementors

Dunleavy MacHeath (wolf)- Sirius Black (dog form)

Moss (old Northern Kingdom warrior)- Sirius Black (human/owl form)

Sylvana- Professor Trelawney

Primrose- Monster Book of Monsters and Hedwig

Authors Note: I really thought hard on this one... It took me a LONG time! I couldnt stop laughing about Bubo being Hagrid! I was stuck on Ginny, I was either going to do Pelli or Eglantine. Part 2 is the play! Im working on that! Hope you enjoy! Did I forget anyone? Also if you dont like Harry Potter just read it... You will laugh!

I do not own Harry Potter or Guardians of Ga'Hoole!

:)


End file.
